Mystic Forest
by mystic rei
Summary: Para chara DW dan SW outbond! Gimana ya?
1. Chapter 1

Yippie~! Mau main-main di fandom game Warriors Orochi ah…^_^

Ni fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini…dan juga fanfic yang paling pertama saya sebenarnya, cuman baru di publish disini. Mohon bantuannya…*ojigi*

Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. (_)

**Disclaimer :** Game Warriors Orochi ini punya KOEI

**Warning :** OOC! Miss-typo! Gaje!

Hehehe…berubung otak saya rada gak beres, jadi jangan harap karakter favorit kalian di game tetep jadi keren disini! MWAHAHAHHAA! *dilempar ke Mars*

Okeh deh, langsung mulai aja yak~!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Easy, The Beginning**

* * *

Kelas dimulai seperti biasa di SMA W.O (bukan wo ai ni ato wo wohnst du yah…ini gara-gara authornya ga ada ide aja). Zhao Yun berjalan dengan santainya ke kelas 3-172 (kelasnya banyak bos!). Ia lalu membuka pintu kelas, dan langsung disambut dengan kata-kata makian yang hangat, "ZHAO YUN! KENAPA KAMU TELAT LAGI! INI YANG KE-3 KALI MINGGU INI!"

"Maaf bu Tachibana…tadi saya terjebak macet." kata Zhao Yun berusaha berbohong dengan baik dan benar.

"Huh! Dasar! Ibu tidak suka ada yang telat di pelajaran saya! Sana duduk! Kalau kamu telat lagi kamu tidak usah masuk saja!"

"Yes!" gumam Zhao Yun.

"APA!"

"Eh, ampun bu..."

Zhao Yun lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya sambil misuh-misuh kenapa si cerewet Ginchiyo Tachibana ini jadi wali kelas yang selalu datang sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Di mejanya, Yukimura cengar-cengir kuda ngeliat sahabatnya dimarahin 3 kali berturut-turut. Ia berpikir mungkin harus tumpengan nanti untuk merayakannya. Namun sayang, ide cemerlang itu gagal karena Zhao Yun menjitak kepalanya dengan segera.

"Eh, nanti pas jam pelajarannya si Zuo Ci kita cabut yuk." Bisik Yukimura sesat.

"Hayu lah, kita nongkrong sambil makan bakso lagi. Nyem…jadi laper gue." Balas Zhao Yun.

"Lha…emang kapan lu makan? Kaga sarapan?"

"Hehe…udah sih, tapi biasalah masa pertumbuhan gue gampang laper sekarang."

"Haha…kayak cewe mao dapet lo."

"Lu tau dari mana? Pengalaman?" Zhao Yun mulai mengira temannya ini hemafrodit alias berkelamin dua.

"Ya nggak lah, cuman anak-anak cewek suka bilang. Oh ya, Kunoichi ama Masamune mau cabut juga nanti jam ke-3." Yukimura nyengir.

"Oke lah kalau begitu." Jawab Zhao Yun mengacungkan jempol tanda semuanya beres. Setelah itu, mereka mendengarkan pelajaran membosankan dari Bu Ginchiyo sampai jam pelajarannya habis.

Langsung saat 4 makhluk sesat ini cabut di pelajaran ke-3(Zhao Yun, Yukimura, Kunoichi dan Masamune). Setelah melewati waktu-waktu membosankan di kelas mereka menikmati dunia luar di saat orang lain belajar, mereka malah asik-asikan nongkrong sambil ngomongin adek kelas 1 yang baru masuk tahun ajaran baru.

"Eh, katanya ada anak orang kaya masuk sini." Kata Kunoichi memulai pembicaraan.

"Lha, orang kaya mah banyak atuh neng…" balas Masamune yang jadi orang Sunda gara-gara keisengan author.

"Bukan bego, dia ini bukan orang kaya biasa." Jawab Kunoichi sambil melotot lebay ala sinetron. "Dia anak pejabat, namanya Gracia. Gue udah liat anaknya anjir lucu abis!"

"Waah! Nemu mangsa baru neh gue!" seru Masamune semangat ampe keselek es batu.

"Iya, lu boleh semangat, asal lu berani aja ma bokapnya. Si Mitsuhide Akechi, yang menteri ituh loh. Tajirnya amit-amit (kok tajir amit-amit sih?). Kalo lu macem-macem ma Gracia lu bisa dijadiin kurban ma dia gantiin kambing!"

"GLEK!" Masamune keselek es batu lagi, sekarang semua es batu di minumannya abis dia telen bulat-bulat.

"HA! Misuhide Akechi! Buset dah…mundur deh gue!"

Zhao Yun dan Yukimura ngakak ampe bakso telor segede gaban nyangkut di kerongkongan mereka. Untung Kunoichi dengan sigap memukul punggung mereka sampai bakso telor gede itu keluar lagi.

"Iyaks…" Masamune jadi jijik.

Lalu datang sekelompok anak sesat lain dari kelas 3-175 (jangankan elu…author aja mikir sekolahnya segede apa) yang cabut juga. Mereka Cao Pi, Zhang He yang dari tadi senyam-senyum gaje; lalu Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Yue Ying dan Zhuge Liang menyusul. Makin ramelah kantin sekolah dipadati oleh anak-anak tukang cabut sesat.

"Oi! Outbond ntar hari sabtu-minggu pada jadi ga lo pada?" Tanya Zhou Yu bersemangat.

"Ikutlah gue. Kesempatan langka tuh. Kita mo ke desa mana sih jadinya?" Masamune menjawab sambil meminum sisa minumannya.

"Ke desa Sukagaje. Gue pengen banget ke sana, secara dari gue lahir yang dihirup polusi…yang diliat gedung-gedung…yang dimainin PS 3, Wii ma game online. Pengen ke suatu tempat yang masih asri gituh." Jelas Zhou Yu yang dari kata-katanya menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih kaya dari author. Hm, kayaknya dikerjain enak nih? Ufufufu…*plak!*

" Waduh…perasaan gue ga enak nihh…" Zhou Yu merinding tiba-tiba.

"Author kita mo ngerjain lu kali…" kata Cao Pi lempeng. "Hati-hati lo…ntah apa yang akan dia timpakan padamu…"

Mendengar itu, yang lain langsung memutuskan untuk lebih menjaga perkataan mereka. Untuk menetralisir suasana yang mulai agak horror (?), Masamune menimpali,"Oi…udah pada denger soal Gracia?"

"Udah. Anaknya manis naujubile, loh. Tapi gue serem ma bokapnya!" kata Zhuge Liang. Melihat wajah Zhuge Liang yang memerah, Yue Ying langsung menodongkan `senjata` adalannya berupa garpu makan untuk mengancam cowoknya itu kalo udah kumat insting lelakinya, sambil tidak berbicara apa-apa. Zhuge Liang kaget setengah idup melihat garpu yang tiba-tiba udah di depan lehernya.

"A…ampun Yue Ying….aku khilaf…."

Mendengar pengakuan cowoknya yang entah serius ato nggak, Yue Ying menurunkan garpunya dan memesan 2 mangkuk bakso. "Bu Ijah! Pesen bakso 2. Yang satu buat Zhuge Liang kasih aja semua cabenya!"

"Masya Allah! Yue Ying! Jangan doong~~" kata Zhuge Liang memelas.

"Biarin! Pokoknya kamu harus makan ampe abis!" kata Yue Ying ngambek yang kelihatan bibit SSTI-nya kalo mereka nikah di masa depan (Suami-Suami Takut Istri). Yang lain langsung kaget, karena Yue Ying yang selama ini kalem bisa galak juga. Entah apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka…

Sementara Zhuge Liang memohon-mohon ampun pada ceweknya, yang lain melanjutkan pembicaraan karena tidak mau terlibat. "Eh…gimana kalo ajak Gracia juga?" usul Cao Pi. "Gue juga mau ikut kalo dia ikut. Terus terang gue ga suka pedesaan. Semuanya susah didapat."

"KALO CAO PI GA IKUT ZHANG HE JUGA GA IKUT!" kata si banci Zhang He *PLAK!* meluk-meluk Cao Pi. "AH! DASAR YAOI! PERGI SANA KE LAUT!" bentak Cao Pi shock berat. Melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan ini, yang lain (terutama yang cowok) langsung menjauh. "Haiyah…kumat dah deh dia…" kata Zhao Yun yang segera diamini soulmate-nya Yukimura.

"Betewe…gimana caranya ngajak Gracia? Lo tau kan bokapnya kayak ape." Kata Lu Xun ke yang lain menghindari pemandangan ga enak Cao Pi yang lagi yaoi-an ma Zhang He. *Author dihantem Cao Pi*.

"Ah, gue tau! Si Kanetsugu Naoe kan deket ma Gracia! Dia tuh anak dari bokapnya yang ternyata sodaranya, keponakan dari Om ibunya sodara jauhnya rekan kerja Mitsuhide! Jadi kita minta tolong ma dia aja!" kata Kunoichi semangat. Yang lain mikir apa relationship-nya si Naoe ma Mitsuhide yang membingungkan, namun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Yaudah! Pulang sekolah kita cegat terus kita mintain duit…eh, suruh si Naoe ajak Gracia." Usul Masamune kembali semangat ampe kata-katanya mirip preman Kampung Melayu.

"Setuju!" kata yang lain ikutan semangat. Saat bel jam pelajaran ke-7 berbunyi, para anak sesat dan stress ini langsung cabut ke kelas masing-masing, meninggalkan Cao Pi yang masih yaoi-an ma Zhang He dan Zhuge Liang yang tewas karena kepedesan…

Saat bel pulang, Naoe kaget dihadapannya berdiri sekelompok anak-anak stress tadi kayak mo ngebullying dia. "Waduh…jangan-jangan gue mau direkrut jadi anggota geng Nero lagi…tapi kan Nero anggotanya cewek semua. Ni yang datengin gue kebanyakan cowok. 8 cowok…1 cewek…1 banci…" katanya dalam hati.

"Eh..lu kan deket ma Gracia?" Tanya Masamune.

"I…iya?" jawab Naoe tegang ampe pengen pipis.

"Lu jadi ikut outbond?" Tanya Kunoichi.

"Iya…" jawab Naoe pengen BAB.

"Lu bisa ajak Gracia juga ga buat outbond bareng kita ntar?" Tanya Cao Pi

"Hm…mungkin…kalo…" jawab Naoe pengen pempek(?)

"Kalo apa?" Tanya semua anak di situ mojokkin Naoe.

"A..a..ka…kalo bokapnya ngebolehin…" jawab Naoe pengen hara kiri.

"Ga tau gimana caranya, lo mesti ngeyakinin bokapnya biar Gracia bisa ikut! Pliss, gue mohon ma lo." Pinta Masamune sambil ber-puppy eyes ria. (Kyaaa~! Masamune~! XD)

"Y…ya…gue coba…" kata Naoe kehilangan harapan hidup.

"YAAAYYY! Lo emang baek, Naoe! Tenkyu yah! Dadaaahhh!" seru anak-anak stress ini bareng-bareng, lalu langsung cabut meninggalkan Naoe yang kini mulai mengidap trauma pada teman-temannya…..

Malemnya di rumah, Masamune mikirin apa si Naoe malang itu berhasil membujuk bokapnya Gracia si Mitsuhide biar Gracia bisa ikut. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, hape Masamune bergetar tanda sms masuk. Dengan penuh semangat 2010, langsung dia samber tuh hape dan dia buka inbox-nya.

"Masamune! Gue berhasil ngajak Gracia ikut…"

Lalu dibalas, "Bagus! Loe emang hebat! Make jampi-jampi apa lu buat si Mitsuhide? Ah, gw jd ga sabar nunggu outbond besok!"

"Hm. Rada susah sih awalnya, gue takut digeplak ma rambutnya aja kea diiklan shampoo lif*boy. Akhirnya dia ngebolehin juga, dengan syarat temen deketnya si Gracia, Himiko ma Ranmaru Mori juga ikut."

"Hah! Jadi Gracia ga sendiri dong? Yah, padahal gue pengennya dia sendiri aja biar gw bisa lancar pedekate. Tapi gapapa deh, soalnya kalo ga gitu Gracia juga ga bakal dibolehin. Thanks banyak ya bro!"

"Hehe…met berjuang aje deh lu, gue mo ke ke mall dulu ah beli sabun mandi." (buset, beli sabun aja ke mall dulu)

"Oke deh, ja ne!"

**-TBC-  
To Be Continued…..  
**

* * *

Hahaha, aneh yah? Bejat banget gua bikin semuanya jadi OOC gini. Ufufu…tapi semoga menghibur deh~! =P

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2 : Easy, Outbond

Chapter 2! *gak niat bacot banyak-banyak*

**Disclaimer : **Semua tokoh di fanfic ini dari game Warriors Orochi 2, kepunyaannya KOEI. Gue sebagai penggemar membuat fanfic-nya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Tapi yah, namanya juga pemula jadi maap kalo ceritanya kurang greget. Fufufu….namanya juga usaha…(apa maksudnya?Review ditunggu yah! ^_~

**Warning : **OOC! Miss-typo! Apalah! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Easy, Outbond**

* * *

Outbond! Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba! Geng anak-anak frustasi ini terlihat sangat antusias begitu mobil mereka mulai masuk ke pedesaan di gunung yang sejuk. Mereka berangkat dengan 2 mobil, mobil Gracia dan Zhou Yu. Di mobil Gracia, Masamune cengar-cengir sendiri membayangkan nanti dia akan merencanakan suatu pedekate pada Gracia. Semetara Gracia malang yang duduk di depan tidak sadar sedang didekati Masamune, asyik ngobrol ma Himiko dan Ranmaru. Naoe duduk disamping Yue Ying dan Zhuge Liang di belakang, sambil masang tampang kusut sekusut benang paling kusut (halah, ribet dah).

Sebenarnya alasan Naoe begitu bermuram durja adalah, karena suatu sebab. Suatu sebab inilah yang sebenarnya juga bikin Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang ma Masamune rada gak enak selama perjalanan. Sebab itu adalah….mau tau apa? Inilah suatu sebabnya…

LU BU YANG JADI SUPIRNYA GRACIA!

Anak-anak di mobil Gracia, kecuali Himiko, Ranmaru ma Gracia sendiri langsung pada pengen hara kiri beneran. Coz ternyata si kecoa (?) Lu Bu bakal nemenin mereka selama outbond sebagai guest star di fanfic ini, as Gracia`s bodyguard! Mungkin pembaca heran kenapa dia gue sebut kecoa, karena emang dia punya sungut dikepalanya! (sebenernya sih itu mungkin hiasan kepalanye aje, tapi anjrit kayak kecoa pisan!) *BUUAAGGHH! Author kena musou Lu Bu*

For your info, Lu Bu ini hobinya ngebullying anak-anak SMA W.O kelas 3. Dia ga jelas darimana dan siapa, tau-tau ternyata dia bekerja sebagai bodyguard, Gracia lagi. Sungguh perjalanan mengenaskan bagi mereka yang berada di dalamnya…. (wahahahahaha!)

Berjalan di depannya, mobil Zhou Yu. Anak tajir tu lagi asik maen PSP di kursi depan. Zhao Yun duduk di tengah lagi ngobrol ma soulmatenya si Yukimura. Kunoichi lagi sibuk sms-an entah ma siapa, dan Cao Pi harus tersiksa duduk dibelakang yaoi-an ma Zhang He.

Hm? Ya, Zhang He. Bukannya dia berubah jadi yaoi sesuai harapan para fujoshi…jadi asal mulanya begini. Waktu mau berangkat, Zhao Yun, Yukimura ma Kunochi langsung menduduki tempat tengah. Cao Pi yang ogah deket-deket ma Zhang He juga mau duduk di tengah, tapi si Zhang He nangis secara biadab dan tidak ber-kepribancian dan bilang katanya gak mau duduk dibelakang sendiri. Jadi, Zhao Yun, Yukimura ma Kunoichi maksa Cao Pi nemenin Zhang He yang tentunya dengan niat jail. Jadi, ya seperti inilah sekarang, neraka bagi Cao Pi malang. Hahahahaha! *Author dikasih musou yang kedua kalinya ma Cao Pi*

**(Time Skip)**

Cao Pi : kok di skip?

Author : Biar cepet. Lagian ga ada yang mau baca adegan yaoi lu ama Zhang He. Fufufu...lanjut!

Cao Pi : WADDEPAK!

Setelah sampai ke desa Sukagaje, semua anak-anak langsung pada ngulet coz udah kaku sebadan-badan 8 jam di mobil. Desa Sukagaje menjadi tempat wisata yang bernuansa pedesaan, jadi di sana lumayan banyak penginapan walau seadanya. Anak-anak memesan 2 kamar, cowok dan cewek. (iya lah ya, mau gabung ape?) . Oh ya, dan satu kamar untuk si bodyguard Lu Bu. Lalu mereka mandi dan makan malam bareng.

Pas makan, Masamune mulai melancarkan jurus-jurus pedekate. Tahap pertama, harus bisa duduk di samping Gracia. Semua yang udah tau rencana `busuk` Masamune, mempersilahkan sang raja menduduki singgasananya di samping Gracia. Berkat kerja sama para anak-anak frustasi ini, Masamune`s Love Mission 1 : Completed.

Sambil malu-malu najis plus takut karena si Lu Bu berdiri di samping Gracia terus-terusan, Masamune mulai mendekati Gracia. "Ha…hai…" mulai Masamune,"Kamu…Gracia ya?"

"Iya, kak." Balas Gracia sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ng…dari kelas berapa?"

"1-1, kak…"

"Wah! Itu kan kelas internasional! Kamu pinter yah?" rayu Masamune sambil tersenyum yang aduhai lebaynya. Melihat senyum itu, Zhou Yu ampe keselek (tampaknya akan dimulai kesialan Zhou Yu yang ditimpakan oleh author gaje kita), sementara Zhao Yun, Yukimura, Kunoichi ma Lu Xun tertawa kecil.

"Ah…nggak juga kok ka, haha." Jawab Gracia sambil tertawa yang membuatnya semakin manis. Masamune makin deg-degan, wajahnya memerah. Lalu ia segera memalingkan muka.

"Haduuhh…kok jadi nervous gini ya? Ayo lanjutkan, Masamune! Lo harus bisa ngajak dia ngobrol! Ingat, rajin pangkal pandai, hemat pangkal pelit, berusaha pangkal berhasil! Dan jangan lupa sayangi tanaman!" Masamune berbicara dalam hati buat menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Si bodoh Lu Bu bukan apa-apa! Ga ada yang bisa menghentikan gue sekarang!"

Setelah semangat yang ada dirasanya cukup, ia lalu segera membalikkan muka,"Eh, gimana kalo kita…EEEHH?" Gracia tiba-tiba raib dari bangkunya. "Ke….kemana dia!"

"Dia duluan bareng Himiko ma Ranmaru, en her damned bodyguard. Katanya dia ngantuk." Kata Yukimura sambil menopang dagu.

"HAH? Udah makan langsung ngantuk? Oh iya…Kapan? Kok gue ga tau?" Tanya Masamune heboh.

"Udah bego, lu aja dari tadi self dialog-nya kelamaan, noh mangsa lu kabur." Balas Yukimura sambil nyengir.

"AGH! Bego banget sih gue! Ilang dah kesempatan emas gua!" teriak Masamune histeris yang langsung dibekep mulutnya ma Lu Xun dan Zhuge Liang. Jadi, berkat kebodohannya sendiri, Masamune`s Love Mission 2 : Failed.

Namun, kegagalan itu tidak langsung membuatnya menyerah!

Esok harinya, anak-anak SMA W.O sudah siap di arena Outbond. Pertama, halang rintang! Di arena itu pemain harus berlari di tanah becek, merayap, naik jaring, berjalan di atas kayu yang dibawahnya ada kolam lumpur; udah gitu meluncur pake tali kea monyet yang sudah tentu ada kubangannya juga di bawah. Lalu setelah itu, harus bisa menghindari tembakan pistol aer berwarna yang ditembakkan oleh kru Outbond. Terkena 1 saja, ia gugur. Jika berhasil, ia harus mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball dan memukul bola dari kru. Jika terpukul, ia harus lari melewati arena berlumpur ke suatu tempat bernama home, dan di situlah finishnya. Tapi, harus hati hati karena di dalam lumpur itu tersembunyi kulit pisang nan licin yang siap membuat siapapun kepeleset! Hm…agak aneh memang, tapi inilah permainan gaje dari author yang gak kalah gaje.

Yang pertama, Zhao Yun dan Yukimura. Dua cowok yang jadi koper boi di game masing-masing ini akan bersaing siapa yang paling dulu sampai ke finish.

"1…2…3!" aba-aba wasit. Mereka berdua langsung berlari. Rupanya tanah becek bukan penghalang bagi mereka. Setelah itu, halangan pertama, mereka harus merayap di bawah kawat. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik, pokoknya bakal nyaingin cacing deh! *PLAK* Anak-anak yang lain memberi semangat pada mereka.

Di saat Zhao Yun dan Yukimura sedang berjuang di medan perang, Masamune kembali merencanakan pedekate ma Gracia. Di bisik-bisik ke Lu Xun yang disampingnya,"Eh…gue di situ dong…gue mo deket Gracia…"

"Siip, boss…tapi lu ga takut ma Lu Bu? Dia kayaknya udah nyadar apa yang berusaha lo lakukan. Dia melototin lu terus tuh…" bisik Lu Xun.

"Ah biarin aja, ga ada yang bisa menghentikan gue sekarang! Termasuk Lu Bu." Bisik si One-Eyed penuh semangat.

"Pa kate lu dah…" Kata Lu Xun pasrah aja. Lalu, mereka pun tukar tempat.

Setelah itu, Masamune mau ngajak ngomong Gracia, tapi cewek itu lagi seru nonton Zhao Yun dan Yukimura yang tengah bersaing. Masamune lalu bilang,"Kayaknya seru, yah…" bilangnya sambil basa basi.

"Eh, iya. Aku jadi pengen cepetan nyoba, deh." Kata Gracia antusias. Pas Masamune ngeliat ke arah Lu Bu, si kecoa itu udah melototin Masamune dengan tatapan,"Loe macem-macem ma Nona gue, gue tendang lu ampe mental Sukagaje-Cipularang!"

Masamune cuma mesem ngeliatnya…lalu segera memalingkan muka.

"Uwaaaahhh!" tiba-tiba anak-anak pada teriak. Masamune kaget lalu segera melihat keadaan di lapangan. Ternyata, si Zhao Yun dan Yukimura berhasil menghindari semua tembakan pistol air berwarna dan bersiap untuk memukul bola. Mereka berdua juga berhasil memukul bolanya, lalu berlari ke home. Melewati area lumpur.

"Huh! Kau hebat juga, Yukimura!" kata Zhao Yun sambil berlari.

"Heh…iya dong! Jangan harap gue bakal lengah!" jawab Yukimura.

"Yang kalah traktir, ya!" kata Zhao Yun.

"Jangan berharap lo yang ditraktir, Zhao Zilong!" jawab Yukimura lagi sambil terus berlari.

"Ha? Dari mana kau tahu nama asliku? Selama kita temenan perasaan gue belom pernah cerita." Tanya Zhao Yun heran.

"Dari Author. Dia ngefans ma kita berdua!"

"Huahaha! Kalo gitu gue juga ga bakal mau lo kalahin, Yukimura Sanada!"

Lagi asik-asiknya kejar-kejaran gitu, eh lomba lari tiba-tiba Zhao Yun masuk `perangkap` kulit pisang dan langsung terjatuh. Mukanya sekarang penuh dengan lumpur nista. "Aaaww…"

"Wahahahaha!" Yukimura ketawa ngakak sambil terus lari, ampe nelen lalat. "Ahk…Ukh! Ohok! Ohok! Agh! Lalet sialan!" Yukimura batuk-batuk.

Dan ternyata nasib sang lalat sedang beruntung karena hari itu Sabtu legi, sesuai primbon Ki Joko Bodoh,"Kamu ga cocok kerja di makanan orang. Kamu cocoknya kerja di tenggorokkan orang aja." Ternyata emang tuh lalet jadi pembawa keberuntungan. Pas si Zhao Yun nyusul Yukimura yang berhenti gara-gara nelen lalat, tuh lalat sial baru keluar.

"Ah, kampret! Cuh!" Yukimura lalu melanjutkan larinya untuk mengejar Zhao Yun.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion lebay mereka berdua berusaha jatuh-bangun untuk sampai home. Melihat perjuangan mereka berdua, juri ampe terharu (masih tetap dengan gerakan slow). Teman-teman yang mendukung (kecuali Lu Bu) ikutan lebay dengan gerakan slownya juga.

GUBRRAAKK!

Zhao Yun dan Yukimura jatuh barengan.

"Adududuhh…pesek dah gue…" rintih Yukimura yang jatoh nyium tanah.

"Pantat gueee…." Susul Zhao Yun ga mao kalah untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya (Elah, masa yang begitu ampe saingan juga?). Semua temen mereka langsung ketawa. Di suasana yang cair inilah, Masamune langsung ngegrepe…eh, ngajak ngobrol Gracia.

"Eh, Gracia…ntar kan kita ke danau. Kamu mau gak jalan ma aku?" Kata Masamune yang ampe bikin Authornya merinding sendiri.

Author : Heh…dasar gombal…

Masamune : Ni dialog lu, bedon!

Lanjut ke cerita…

"Eh? Boleh a…"

"HEI!" Lu Bu langsung motong kata-katanya Gracia.

"Apaan sih. Gue ga ngomong ma elu ya!" kata Masamune kesel karena ada yang ngeganggu usahanya.

"Kalo lu mo jalan ma Nona gue, lu mesti lewatin gue dulu!"

"Ooh, lu nantang? Oke, gue ladenin!" kata Masamune sok bukan main.

"Mau berantem!"

"Sorii….gue orangnya cinta kedamaian." Balas Lu Bu. Padahal seinget Author dia yang paling hobi perang en bikin onar di game Dynasti Warriors selain Cao Cao. Yang maen gamenya pasti tau.

"Ooh, gitu. Oke, FINE!" kata Masamune lebay luar biasa. "Terus lu mau apa?"

"Kita tanding itu." Kata Lu Bu sambil nunjuk arena outbond.

"Hm. Okeh! Kita battle! Kalo lo yang menang, gue ga bakal ganggu Gracia lagi. Tapi kalo gue yang menang, Gracia jadi punya gue!"

"Setuju!" Lalu, Masamune dan si bodyguard Lu Bu langsung lari ke arena outbond. Wasit outbond bilang,"Eh,ntar dulu! Yang itu belum selesai!"

"BIARIN! UDAH CEPET LO ITUNG!" bentak Masamune dan Lu Bu. Si wasit malang yang tidak tahu menahu gejolak konflik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depannya ini langsung pasrah aja dan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Sang Maha Kuasa. Serahkanlaaahh hidup dan matimuuu….

"1…2…hikss…tigaaahhh!" seru sang wasit. Ketegarannya memang patut dijadikan contoh bagi kita semua. Amin. Okeh, stop dulu ngawurnya. Setelah aba-aba itu, Lu Bu dan Masamune langsung beraksi. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Di depannya, di area `Jebakan Maut Kulit Pisang` Zhao Yun dan Yukimura masih aja sibuk kepeleset jatoh-bangun-kepeleset jatoh lagi-bangun lagi.

"Jauh amat sih nih area sial!" kata Zhao Yun udah mulai kesel.

"Au tuh, gue udah babak belur jatoh sana sini!" balas Yukimura.

"Ah, bisa tewas nih gue…" kata Zhao Yun putus asa.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara derapan langkah seperti berlari. Dari suaranya, sekitar dua orang. Mereka semakin mendekat.

"MINGGIIRR!" Ternyata itu Masamune yang lagi duel ma Lu Bu.

"Masamune…! LU BU!" Zhao Yun dan Yukimura shock abis ngeliat mereka berdua nyamperin kayak mo ngajak tawuran. "GYAAAAAAA!"

Karena area yang licin (lumpur+kulit pisang=gajah aja kepeleset), Masamune dan Lu Bu ga bisa ngerem en dengan mulusnya nabrak Zhao Yun dan Yukimura. Mereka berempat jatoh beguiling-guling kayak kambing guling sampai Home. Akhirnya, mereka berempat sampai finish dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Oi! Ngapain sih lu pada!" teriak Yukimura.

"Huanjreedd, pinggang gue encok..." rintih Zhao Yun kebanyakan jatoh ampe encok gitu.

"Adududuhh…gila…deh…" kata Masamune nahan sakit.

Teman-teman yang nonton pada ketawa semua ngeliat kejadian rusuh nan ajaib tadi. Namun…dibalik bayang, ada yang mengintai mereka semua, hendak melakukan sesuatu yang pastinya jahat. Mau tau siapa dan apa mau mereka? On the Next Chapter….*horror*

**-TBC-**

**Tu Bi Kontiniut  
**

* * *

Walah, OOC banget. Lu Bu ama Masamune kayaknya ketuker gitu ya kepribadiannya? Entahlah...

Makin nyelenehkah ceritanya? Tunggu lanjutannya! Karena, masih ada kejutan di cerita ini yang mau gw tulis di chapter-chapter berikut. Yohohohoo~ *Brook mode : on*

Review please?


End file.
